


He is Fire

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust. Infatuation. Hate. Severus only ever expected to feel one of those things for a Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Teacher/student.

He is fire.  
  
He is the ridiculously long hair that he grows magically on his first night back at Hogwarts after a holiday. He is all leg. He is thin and wiry.  
  
 _He is delicious._  
  
He is defiant as he stares me down, his azure eyes burning with frustration. He knows I have no reason to give him a detention. He has been, as he ever is, perfect.  
  
Not like the next brother who constantly gets caught with his trousers around his ankles and someone on his cock in every corner of the castle. Not like the brother after that who is too focussed on rules and being immaculate that he forgets to live, to experience the school around him.  
  
But William Weasley knows – as I know – that this is the only way that we might share more than a passing angry moment together.  
  
I will take him in my arms.  
  
I will _have_ him.  
  
I have taken him several times. I have made him sob with pleasure and desperation; I have seen him lose his mind with lust.  
  
I can recall the taste of his semen on my lips. The mere thought causes something primal to tighten the backs of my thighs and sets something alight in my belly.  
  
He is fire, indeed. He is a raging, spitting inferno, and I have been charred alive by his burn.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Thud._  
  
Bill gripped the desk so hard that his fingers ached.  
  
 _Thud._  
  
He bit back a moan as a precisely aimed hand grabbed his throat from behind.  
  
 _Thud._  
  
He started to feel tiredness creep into his bones as his body was used. It felt like they'd been going forever. He'd be damned if he gave in first though.  
  
A fist coiled around his hair and yanked his head back.  
  
Next time, he decided, he would not hold his tongue. He would let the veneer slip.  
  
Just to see how much better it could get, later on, locked in the dungeons, alone with a man who should never have touched him.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
